Married
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Sequel dari ff sebelumnya(Permintaan), Menceritakan tentang kejadian saat pernikahan Meanie Dan segala peristiwa absurd.*summaryGagal. /Meanie /Seventeen / M-preg / Mingyu Wonwoo


Bam Bam Bam! Helo epribadeh(?) gua dateng lagi bawa sequel ff :v ini adalah sambungan dari FF permintaan :v . So kalo mao baca ini baca dulu FF utamanya yak :v Dan Jangan lupa review *smirk. Okelah lanjoottt..

Pairing : Meanie . Mingyu × Seventeen

Warning : Yaoi , FFnya bagus, keren banget, Ga ada yang ngalahin, FF terbagus seplanet, Warbyazah Tralalala Uyeee. Readers be like: Golok mana golok! -_-

Warning (2) : Wakakak, Ini gua serius :'v , Yaoi, Gaje, Garing, Krenyes, Amberagul Emeseyu par ewey par eweyy~~ *Buaaagghh

Genre : Romance

Summary :

Note : Ini FF asli dari pemikiran gua yang mendadak dpt ide gegaraa di demo reader :'v so kalo ada kesamaan gua gak tau menahu, Don't like dont read :v *GolokMode.

.

.

.

 **MARRIED**

Jas putih. Bingkisan bunga, Kado-kado yang di bungkus rapi dan Berbagai surat dengan ragam warna yang cerah. Yang tanpa di bacapun, ia sudah tahu semua isi surat yang berserakan di meja riasnya. Tak lain tak bukan berisi

'SELAMAT MENEMPUH RUMAH TANGGA BARU MINGYU DAN WONWOO'

"Haaaahh~ sial!"

Menatap cermin di depannya dengan pandangan malas. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan Mingyu, bocah SMA yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya. Jadi, Apa gunanya ia melakukan 'itu' semua? Apa gunanya ia kehilangan keperjakaannya? apa gunanya ia menuruti permintaan-permintaan bodoh Mingyu? Toh akhirnya ia menikah juga dengan pemuda mesum tersebut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Wonwoo-ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Mingyu tetap akan masuk sekalipun ia berkata "TIDAK" dengan tinggi nada yang bisa meruntuhkan jembatan ancol.

"Di sini kau ternyata" Gumam sosok tersebut.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan langkah angkuh, Berniat berdiri di samping Wonwoo yang masih enggan menatapnya. Padahal ia tengah memakai jas dengan warna senada dengannya. Setidaknya ia harus melihat ketampanannya yang mengalahkan Lady Gaga (-_-).

Merasa di abaikan, pemuda tan itu merengut seperti anak kecil. Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya mendadak ceria saat sebuah ide melintas di otak mesumnya.

"Ekhem Ekhem"

Pemuda tan itu terkekeh senang begitu batuk rekayasanya sukses membuat mata tajam itu beralih ke arahnya.

Wonwoo tertegun saat melihat pemandangan yang berada di sampingnya. Awalnya hanya ingin melirik, tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau lepas karna sungguh. Mingyu sekarang ketampanannya berlipat-lipat ganda dengan jas putih yang hampir sama dengan miliknya. Apalagi saat rambut coklatnya kini di kebelakangkan. Menampakkan jidat indah seorang Kim Ming Gyu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tampan kan" Tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin. Walau yang ia katakan benar, tapi Wonwoo tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Menurutnya, ia lah yang paling tampan.

"Dasar kepedean" cicit Wonwoo yang tentu saja bisa di dengar Mingyu.

"..."

Tiba-tiba Hening melanda mereka berdua. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung, saat melihat Mingyu yang mendadak diam dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ke-kenapa kau seperti itu" Tanya Wonwoo berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang melanda.

"Hyung" Lama terdiam, tiba- tiba suara rendah dan berat menyapa telinga Wonwoo.

Hyung? Apa barusan Mingyu memanggilnya Hyung? Apa kepala bocah ini baru saja terbentur? Jika benar, kenapa sekalian tidak mati saja.

"H-Hyung?" Suara berat sedikit serak kembali terdengar. Menyadarkan Wonwoo, jika yang ia dengar tadi, bukanlah ilusi belaka. Takut. Yah jujur saja. Wonwoo takut dengan Mingyu yang mendadak seperti ini. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan Mingyu yang lain.

"Mungkin Hyung merasa aku ini hanyalah bocah SMA yang mengalami cinta monyet. Tapi sungguh. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku Hyung. Aku... aku benar-benar menyukaimu hyung. Sebagai Kim Min Gyu yang akan selalu mencintai Jeon Won Woo. Dan aku harap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Mulutnya mendadak bisu. Sungguh, suasana sekarang membuatnya bingung sekaligus shock. Walaupun ia sering mendengar gombalan Mingyu, tapi untuk yang ini, sesuatu yang aneh mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Jujur saja... Aku merasa kesal saat tanganku patah dan kepalaku bocor. Tapi, ketika aku tau itu adalah jalan tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita, aku merasa.. jika tanganku saat itu putus, bagiku itu tidak apa-apa" Mingyu tersenyum geli saat mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo. Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Memang, sudah lama ia ingin menyampaikan hal ini, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku Hyung?" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mendadak panas. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Mingyu. Hal ini mulai ia sadari begitu ia merasakan kekosongan saat ia dan Mingyu tak bertemu. Hanya saja, ia selalu menyangkal, karnaa itu lah ia sangat membenci Mingyu karna membuatnya gila. Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa, ia benar-benar menyukai Mingyu. Toh tak ada gunanya juga jika ia terus menerus menyangkal sesuatu yang tak bisa di tahan.

"Sebenarnya, A-aku juga menyukaimu, tapi... aku juga membencimu... Po-pokonya aku mencintaimu, sialan!"

Cengiran bodoh langsung terlukis di bibir Mingyu. Hilang sudah kharisma Cool yang tadi menguar. Betapa senangnya dia begitu mengetahui orang yang ia sukai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Masa bodoh bahwa Wonwoo sebenarnya juga membencinya. Yang penting Wonwoo mencintainya. *ApaMaksudnyaIni -_-

"HAHAHAHA KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA MENIKAH HYUNG.. DAN KITA BUAT ANAK SEBANYAK MUNGKIN"

"YAKKKK!"

Mungkin ini maksudnya, kenapa Wonwoo membenci Mingyu. Karna, Mingyu benar-benar mesum -_-.

.

.

.

Sepasang pengantin pria tengah berjalan di karpet merah dengan diiringi lagu pernikahan. Tepukan tangan tamu undangan terdengar riuh, mengiringi keduanya sampai ke seorang pastur berambut panjang. Di adalah Yoon Jeong Han. Kepala pelayan sekaligus pastur yang akan memimpin janji-janji antara Kim Min Gyu dan Jeon Won Woo.

"Jadi, Apakah saudara Kim Min Gyu, bersedia mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup?"

Senyuman bodoh terpapar sebelum pemuda tampan itu menjawab.

"YAAAA SAYA BERSEDIAAA!"

Pandangan Jeonghan beralih ke arah Wonwoo yang menatapnya kaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Saudara Jeon Won Woo?"

"ya saya bersedia" Wonwoo menelan ludahnya setelah ia mengeluarkan janji yang akan mengikatnya sampai mati. Tapi itu tidak apa, selagi itu Kim Min Gyu.

"Baiklah dengan ini saya nyatakan. Kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri. Silahkan bertukar cincin dan cium pasangan masing-masing"

Jari tan bergerak mengambil sebuah cincin perak, begitupun dengan jari putih yang tengah mengambil cicin perak yang agak besar. Dan keduanya saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis di iringi dengan senyuman para hadirin.

Tepukan meriah terdengar keras, setelah acara pemasangan cincin selesai. Dan sekarang adalah acara penutup, acara yang Mingyu tunggu-tunggu. Yaitu Mencium pasangan masing-masing.

Mingyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah merah yang kini memandangnya malu-malu.

30 cm

"Eh.. Hoshi, Lihat! CIUM! CIUMM! CIUMMM!"

"Yak Jihoon, Diamlah!"

10 cm

"BOCAHHH HITAM! CEPATLAH CIUM DIA, KAU LAMBAT SEKALI!"

"Kecilkan suaramu Seungkwan"

"Apa?

"Kecilkan suaramu"

"MINGG, VERNON BILANG, BUAT ANAK YANG BANYAK YAH!"

5 cm

"TAEHYUNG-HYUNG! KENAPA MATA KOKKIE DI TUTUP?!"

"Kau tidak boleh lihat!, tapi jika ingin mencoba, baru boleh!"

3 cm

"Blablablablablabla"

"Blablablablablabla"

Mingyu menahan nafasnya saat ujung hidungnya mulai bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Wonwoo. Hatinya bersorak gembira. Senang, karna bisa mencium bibir merah itu di depan orang-orang(gila). Masa bodoh dengan teriakan-teriakan yang sama bodohnya dengan si peneriak. Yang penting ia bisa merasakan bibir pulm itu tanpa paksaan.

1cm.

"HOOOOOEEEEKKK"

.

19.00

"HOEEEKKKK"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemilik bibir kissable. Tangannya pegal, terus menerus mengelus punggung kecil di bawahnya. Padahal sudah setengah jam lebih ia berada di toilet dengan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi muntah-muntah tak jelas. Tapi sepertinya acara muntah-muntah ini tak akan berhenti. Dan sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Hyung...Kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi muntah-muntah terus"

Iris hitam yang sayu itu memandang Mingyu tajam. Mulutnya bergerak ingin membalas perkataan Mingyu. Namun, rasa mual membuat ia harus menahan amarahnya, dan fokus pada acara mual gajenya.

"HOEKKKKK UHUKSS UHUKSSS"

Rasa bersalah langsung menghantam hati Mingyu begitu melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung, apa kau ingin kedokter!"

"Tidak"

"Tapi, jika begini terus kau akan kesakitan"

"Aku tidak apa - a-HOEEEKKKK"

Mingyu mendesis miris, ia lupa jika Wonwoo mempunyai sikap keras kepala. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Akhirnya ia memilih Wonwoo dengan acara muntahnya selama hampir 2 jam. Sungguh melelahkan.

22.30

"Tuuuuttt Tuuuuttt"

"Yeobbeoseyo"

"Yesung hyung, Ini aku Mingyu"

"Oh Kau Mingyu, Selamat yah atas pernikahanmu, Maaf tidak bisa datang. Tadi aku lagi banyak pasien yang harus di operasi"

"Ne.. Arraseo."

"Hahahaahaha.. jadi, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Jadi begini hyung.. Sejak tadi, Wonwoo hyung muntah-muntah tidak jelas, dan sekarang tubuhnya mendadak demam, kira2 itu kenapa yah?"

"Sudah bawa kedokter?"

"Jika sudah, mengapa aku menelponmu"

"Oh sialan aku lupa, kau kan menghubungiku saat ada maunya"

"Astaga.. kau memang kalau bicara suka benar hyung"

"Andai aku punya mesin waktu. Akan ku bom acara pernikahanmu tadi"

"Hahahahahah... Eh jangan banyak bacot hyung. Sekarang berikanku solusi!'

"Sialan. Apa saja tadi gejalanya?"

"Muntah-muntah, dan demam tinggi"

"..."

"hyung?"

"Bisakaha kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Dia dari tadi muntah-muntah, padahal dari pagi ia hanya makan roti. dan sekarang badannya mendadak panas"

"..."

"hyung?"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah memperkosanya sebelum menikah?"

"..."

"Benarkan?"

"..."

"Mengaku sajalah hitam!"

"Hehehehehehehe"

"Sialan"

"Apa?"

"Kasihan sekali anakmu kelak, punya ayah sepertimu"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Semoga dia tidak hitam seperti ayahnya"

"Amin... Eh tunggu sebentar. Ini maksudnya apa!"

"Wonwoo hamil"

"Ha?"

"Wonwoo hamil"

"Ha?"

"Wonwoo hamil, sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan ku kirim santet dari sini"

"Ha?"

"MEMANG ANAK SETANNNN! ABDSJKFL!"

Tuutttttt.

Mingyu menutup telponnya begitu mendapat serangan jantung dari Yesung. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan langsung ke pada sepupunya itu. Tapi Yesung kini tengah berada di Jepang untuk program pertukaran dokter.

Tatapannya kini beralih ke arah pemuda cantik yang tengah tertidur, dengan jidat yang di hinggapi kompres buatannya. Kedua tangan tan itu bergerak menyingkapi baju yang menutupi perut Wonwoo.

"Hai, Apa disini ada orang?" Entah bodoh atau terlalu shock. Kalimat itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sekarang. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kepalanya bergerak menempel kearah perut Wonwoo. "Apa di sini ada orang?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Hanya gerak naik turun perut Wonwoo yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sepertinya Yesung Bodoh"

"Ada"

"Astaga... Ternyata Yesung hyung tidak bodoh"

"Memang, tapi kau lah yang bodoh"

'CTAKKK'

"Awww"

Mata minggyu sontak beralih ke arah pemuda cantik yang menatapnya tajam. Astaga, dia kira yang menjawab tadi adalah bayi atau apalah.

"Apa kau bodoh?, Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?"

Masih dengan tangan yang mengelus kepala, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sudah baikan Hyung? Aku ada kabar baru yang pasti membuatmu terkejut" Mengabaikan Ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo malah sibuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mingyu emang sudah biasa di abaikan Wonwoo.

"Yesung-hyung bilang. Kau hamil"

1 detik

5 detik

1 menit

"Lain kali pergilah ke acara Stand Up Comedy, Lawakanmu kali ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

Bibir tan maju beberapa sentimeter, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Yah mau bagaimana agi, ia benar-benar tidak dalam pose melawak.

"Haahhh~ terserah kau saja Hyung. Jadi apa kau sudah sehat? Dari gaya bicaramu yang manis itu, sepertinya kau sudah sehat"

"Rujak"

Hening sesaat. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dengan pandangan ragu. Apa benar Wonwoo sudah sembuh? Sungguh, betapa tidak nyambungnya jawaban Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya Hyung perlu istirahat lagi" Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng keras.

"Rujak. Entah kenapa. Aku mau Rujak"

"Apa itu?" Wonwoo tersenyum seketika. Matanya berbinar mengingat cita rasa akan rujak. Dan tak lupa rona tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. Untuk sesaat jantung Mingyu berdegup cepat. Ingin rasanya ia melahap Wonwoo, jika tidak teringat kalau pemuda itu baru sembuh.

"Makanan yang aku makan saat liburan ke Indonesia"

Dahi tan itu berkerut bingung. Indonesia? Bukankah itu negara kepulauan tempat author hidup. *Abaikan

"Itu jauh Hyung"

Senyuman Wonwoo luntur seketika. Apa dia bodoh? Apa dia hidup di zaman TV berwarna Hitam dan Putih? Lalu apa gunanya internet?

"ITU BISA DI BUAT! LIHAT SAJA GOOGLE!"

Diam. Inilah yang bisa Mingyu lakukan saat ini. Dan inilah risikonya menjaga orang sakit. Apalagi orang tersebut mempunyai temperamental yang tinggi. Ingin sekali ia menyekap bibir itu dengan bibirnya, dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah hebat. Seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin.

"Kau tambah judes Hyung"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu membuat Rajuk yang kau mau"

"RUJAKKK BODOH"

Mengabaikan teriakan Wonwoo, Mingyu memilih berjalan ke arah pintu. Mungkin ibunya tahu cara membuat Rajuk yang Wonwoo bilang. Tapi belum sempat memutar kenop, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka paksa dan sukses menghantam Jidatnya.

*BUGGGGHHH

"Yakkk... Eomma! kenapa kau tidak mengetuk dul-"

"WONWOO-YAAAA... DIMANA CUCUKU! DIMANA CUCUKU... KELUARKAN! KELUARKAAAAAAANNN!" Perintah sembari berlari ke arah Wonwoo, dengan air mata yang merembes keluar. Ada apa dengan ibunya? Apa dia sudah gila? Memang dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku ibunya yang memang aneh, tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ Mingyu, Dimana menantuku yang manis warbyazah itu?" Mingyu melirik Ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan dengan teriakan nyaring ibu mertuanya.

"YAKKK WONWOO! GARA-GARA KAU AKU SEKARANG MENJADI NENEK.. POKONYA KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! SETELAH KAU MELAHIRKAN, ANAKMU HARUS KAU BERIKAN KEPADAKU..." Astaga!

"Kenapa dengan jidatmu menantu, Dimana anakku?"

"Hueeeee...Mingyu hyung jahat! *Bugh, Kokkie belum siap jadi paman *Bugh... Nanti kalau udah keluar, Anaknya untuk Kokkie!"

"Aku masih bingung, bagaimana kau bisa kau menaklukkan Wonwoo hyung menjadi uke" Tae Hyung

"Selamat Mingyu-ssi" Jeonghan

"Kau hebat sekali Gyu, udah bisa jebol duluan" Vernon

"Oi bocah hitam. Selamat yah..Semoga anakmu tidak hitam" Seungkwan

"Yaaaah. Lain kali kau harus mengajari aku Ming" Hoshi

"Selamat ming. Aku akan berdoa agar anakmu tidak hitam dan mesum sepertimu" Woozi

Terlalu banyak yang lewat di depan matanya, tapi hanya satu yang bisa ia simpulkan. Bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar hamil. Dan ia mulai menyadari, Jika Yesung tidak bermulut ember, tetapi ia bermulut baskom.

Dengan wajah shock ia berjalan ke arah Wonwoo yang kini tengah kelabakan di tengah-tengah kerumuni.

"Wonwoo hyung... KITA AKAN JADI ORANG TUA!"

"TIDAAKK... HUWAAAAAA~"

END

Maaf jika ada yang tidak puas dengan FF gua yang lama dan sering banget lambat update. Asli gua banyak tugas. Yang anak IPA pasti tau dah gimana penderitaan buat yang udah review ff gua yang kemaren ataupun yang sekarang. Gua ucapkan Minal Aidin wal Faidzin.*Cutt..." Eh tai. Lu kira sekarang lebaran hah!" / "Oh iyak. Gua Lupa Teks "/ "Salah lagi Awas lu!, gua hadian upil Aming ntar"

*KameraRoll *Eksyen... . Dan buat yang udah review ff gua yang kemaren ataupun yang sekarang. Gua ucapkan terimkasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadahhhhh~

Review Jusseyooooo~


End file.
